


Cleaning Wounds

by Dreamer_Dream_On



Series: One-shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mention of Beating, Mention of Tattoo, mentions of Michael - Freeform, nerd!dean, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_Dream_On/pseuds/Dreamer_Dream_On
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps Cas clean up his wounds after a fist fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Wounds

Dean dragged Castiel along, down the hall to the boys washroom.  
'Sit on the counter.' Cas did as told while Dean grabbed some paper towels and wet them before going and standing in front of Cas.  
'Christ Cas.' Dean sighed as he dabbed at the boy's lip, cleaning the dried blood and being careful of his lip ring. 'I told you to leave it.' he saw Cas roll his eyes and he glared up at him. 'I'm serious Cas. You could of left well enough alone.'  
'He deserved to get the shit beat out of him Dean.' Cas answered him taking the hand that was fussing at his lip and bringing it down and tilting Dean's face up so he was looking at him. He took off Dean's glasses, putting them on the counter beside him. Dean ducked hi head trying to hide his eye but Cas grabbed his chin, his fingers tracing the outline of the bruise. 'I'm sorry my brother is such an ass.' Cas whispered to Dean leaning his head against Dean's. Dean chuckled shaking his head.  
'He only punched me. Your the one he beat up because of me. I'm the one that should be sorry.'  
'Shut up.' Cas responded pulling away and glaring at Dean. 'Shut up. Michael had no right to even though you so it's not your fault. It's his.' A faint smile climbed to Dean's lips a he blushed and looked down, shifting at the sight of Cas's hands.  
'Damn it Cas.' He mumbled tearing himself away and getting more paper towels, wetting them and wiping away the dried blood around the knuckles, blood which was most likely Michael's. Cas hissed and Dean's he's shot up to stare at him in confusion. 'Did I hurt you?' Cas shook his head. 'Take your shirt off.'  
'No it's okay I'm fine serio-'  
'Take your shirt off Cas.' Castiel sighed and pulled his shirt off. Dean took in a sharp breath when he saw Cas's skin marked with bruises. 'Fuck.'  
'Dean relax it's fine.' Cas told him, but he wasn't paying attention. Dean was looking into the mirror over Cas's shoulder and staring at the boys back.  
'Those are beautiful.' Dean whispered to him still staring. The rounding of the lines followed the smooth curve Cas's upper back perfectly. The shading making the tattoo look almost alive, as if it were coming off the skin and becoming real. Dean had never seen something as gorgeous in his entire life, the wings drawn into the other boys skin seemed to almost be an extension of him as it moved with the muscles.  
'I..Thanks.' Cas smiled and Dean looks up at him.  
'What do they stand for?' He questions and Cas let's put a little laugh.  
'It's stupid...'  
'Hey, I want to know.' Dean responds, Cas stared at him for a while before nodding slowly.  
'It's so I remember to never all down.' There was a pause before he continued. 'Like when Michael was beating, or when my father says I'm worthless after he drank to much. It's to remind me that I'm not stuck here and I'll "fly" away one day and never look back.' Dean smiles at Cas, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him forward crashing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspiered by these pictures I found on Piterest.
> 
> http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/92/f7/82/92f7825a97625511ecce5c5bdc4cf2ae.jpg
> 
> http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/cb/29/2e/cb292e04e33051fc9b998da0b239ab03.jpg (Only Dean is the one with the black eye not Cas)
> 
> http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/originals/cb/8b/39/cb8b394bbe712a4497223ba69b743bd1.jpg


End file.
